witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Joanna Beauchamp
Joanna Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. She is noted as one of the most powerful witches there is. She is said to have all the powers. Personality Joanna is the free-spirited artist and matriarch of the Beauchamp family in East Haven. Having put her magical past and powers on hold, Joanna is now living a quiet life as a small town art teacher and has never told her daughters about their powers. When trouble comes their way in the form of a formidable and ancient enemy intent on ending the Beauchamp family line, she has to reveal the truth and help them harness their untapped powers with the help of her sister, Wendy Beauchamp. Unlike her Sister, Joanna is more cautious with magic, Joanna is a fiercely protective mother who would do anything to keep her daughters safe and out of harm's way, even if that means lying to them and endangering herself. She has a brief sexual relationship with Harrison Welles. Eventually Victor comes back into the girls lives when Wendy finds him and he rekindles their romance. Biography Early Life Joanna was born in the magical realm of Asgard, where she grew up as an Immortal Witch with her mother and father. At some point during her time in Asgard she became pregnant and had a son named Frederick she also got married to a Warlock named Victor. At some stage a war broke out in the realm & the Beauchamps were banished by their father who told them if they ever returned he would kill them. Joanna was forced to leave her son behind after he was turned against her. Over the Centuries Joanna has lived for many centuries, through many generations and has collected many enemies during her time in this realm. At some point Joanna was placed under a curse, a curse that to this day see's her blessed with two daughters, Freya Beauchamp and Ingrid Beauchamp but also see's her lose them over and over again. This curse has followed Joanna through to the present. In the 1600's, Joanna discovered her daughters had been burned at the stake; they had been handed over to Witch hunters by her close friend Vidar. Vidar claimed that the girls were reckless with their magic which could have lead to exposure for the rest of the Witches living at that time. Vidar explained that that was why he handed them over, Joanna then flew into a rage, cutting his ear off as revenge. In the late 1800's/early 1900's, Joanna and Wendy opened the Beauchamp Apothecary (now the site of the East End Public Library) , a store that sold healing herbs, salves and tinctures to the public. Joanna's daughter Ingrid also helped run the store. Ingrid was killed accidentally by Wendy in 1906. When Joanna discovered that Wendy had killed Ingrid she told Wendy to leave and she did not speak to her for over a hundred years until 2013 when Wendy arrived to warn Joanna about the shifter. Teaching The Girls Magic Freya Beauchamp and Ingrid Beauchamp, were oblivious that they were witches for years as Joanna had placed a spell on them both, a spell that kept their powers at bay. Joanna tried to hide it from them, so they wouldn't be killed for excersizing their powers. She explained to Wendy, that she didn't tell them because they wouldn't live past 30. It all changed, when Wendy came to town and told her she needed to get the girls. To which Joanna, told her that the girls don't know about their fate. This lead to a feud between them, in which led Wendy to secretly teaching them how to use their powers. Joanna soon agreed to this when Freya came home to see the shifter attacking Joanna in the kitchen, Joanna then gave her permission to use her magic. Penelope's Battle In 1906 Joanna murdered Archibald Browning in front of his daughter. She killed him in order to save her sister Wendy. In the midst of the battle, Joanna accidentally cut Archibald's daughter, Athena. Joanna healed the wound but it left the girl with a large scar on her back. Sometime after, Athena left East End with two of Archibalds diciples and moved to another town. Joanna cast a spell on her so that she could never locate the town. Joanna believed that Athena had died in the sixties however this was not the case, she later returned to East End under a new identity, Penelope, and bought Fair Haven, a place where she lived with her son Dash. Athena then began a long attack on Joanna and her family. She assumed Joannas form in order to frame her for murder and enlisted the help of Joanna's enemy Vidar to kill her. All her attemps failed until Freya's Wedding day. Before the ceremony, she assumed Wendys form and attacked her, rendering her powerless she then poisoned her with Argentium. Before Penelope had the chance to hang Joanna, Wendy saved her & together they managed to vanquish her, throwing her into the furnace. After Penelope's death, the powers she had stolen from sons & Freya were returned to their owners. Appearances Powers *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Healing' *'Premoniton' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Channeling' *'Aerokinesis' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' *'Immortality' *'Teleportation' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Joanna S1 03.png Promo Group S1 01.png Promo Group S1 06.png Promo Joanna S1 02.png Promo Joanna S1 01.png witches_comeasyouare_HD_768x432-16x9.jpg Promo 101 4.png tumblr_mzousd0Kpe1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mwuryrmLTL1ro2oibo3_400.png Cryokinesis.gif tumblr_n07aamwEjC1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mwuryrmLTL1ro2oibo4_400.png Tumblr my7qyiasIw1rqsdoqo6 1280.jpg Novel Counterpart In the book series, Joanna is a grey haired elderly Witch. Her hair is naturally grey and she is unable to change it by mortal or magical means. Along with her daughters she was placed on a magical restriction order by the Council. Joanna eventually broke their order & returned to using her magic again. Eventually the order was lifted by the Council after all they had been through. Unlike the series, at times Joanna flies on a broomstick. She is also married to her husband, Norman. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches